Pirate Captain
|colorscheme = PirateCrewDefaultColors }} The title of Pirate Captain is the title given to an individual in control of a pirate crew at sea. Role and Duties Pirate captains are the ones who are at the very head of a pirate crew. They also tend to be the mightiest members of their crew, and most of them tend to exploit their strength even over their own subordinates to ensure loyalty. However, anyone can attain the rank of captaincy out of pure leadership, as a founding member or voted by other crew members. All major decisions are made by them, though they may be usually advised and influenced by other members. Although a captain may be the highest authority of the crew, there are situations where they are betrayed, overthrown and even killed in mutinies. Possible reasons include the captain acting selfishly at the expense of the crew (Kuro and John ), conflict of personal interests (Mont Blanc Cricket and Breed ) or when the subordinates try to flee in cowardice after their tyrannical captain is defeated (Demaro Black and Hody Jones. ) Upon confirming Monkey D. Luffy utilizing Haoshoku Haki, Roronoa Zoro claims that had Luffy not been able to perform at least this much, the crew would have to find a new captain, showing that at least he has high standards for someone to be his captain. Although rare, there are a few captains who would take on a role within the crew in addition to their captaincy: Zeff served as both captain and cook of the Cook Pirates, Brook was both the second captain and musician of the Rumbar Pirates, and Trafalgar Law is the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates. There are also several crews that have two captains simultaneously, such as the Giant Warrior Pirates (Jarul and Jorul, and then Dorry and Brogy), the Decalvan Brothers, and the Caribou Pirates (Caribou and Coribou). If multiple pirate crews were to form an alliance, the captains of the allied crews share equal standings, becoming co-leaders of the alliance. They thus have limited control over their allied crew's men, and when it comes to important decisions, their opinion must be included. In a fleet, the captain that is in charge of it is referred to as "admiral" (or commodore in English dubs), while the captains of the subservient crews are known as 'division commanders'. When called upon by their admiral, the division commanders must follow their orders. However, when not under direct orders of the admiral, the captain is free to act as they please, provided their actions don't harm or cause trouble for the fleet. There are also some captains who are refered by other titles instead of captain or admiral, such as: *Shanks who is referred to as Oogashira '''(大頭), which can be translated as "boss" or "leader" ("Chief" in the Viz Media translation) *Kaido, referred to as '''Soutoku (総督), which can be translated as "governor" or "governor-general" ("Supreme Commander" in the Viz Media translation) List of Pirate Captains Active Pirate Captains * Monkey D. Luffy * Alvida * Shanks * Buggy * Krieg * Brogy * Dorry * Yurikah * Mont Blanc Cricket * Masira * Shoujou * Foxy * Mikazuki * Marshall D. Teach * Macro * Chesskippa * Seamars * Gecko Moria * Lola * Kaido * Goo * Capone Bege * Jewelry Bonney * Eustass Kid * Scratchmen Apoo * Basil Hawkins * Urouge * X Drake * Trafalgar D. Water Law * Candy * Boa Hancock * Doma * McGuy * Decalvan Brothers * Squard * Little Oars Jr. * Whitey Bay * Elmy * Ramba * A.O * Delacuaji * Bizarre * Islewan * Epoida * Blondie * Karma * Amadob * Palms * Andre * Zodia * Hangan * Rush * Wallem * Brocca * Choi * Ninth * Agsilly * Julius * Kinga * Arthur * Pavlik * Great Michael * Baggaley * Brew * Zucca * Kechatch * Cands * Vitan * Reforte * Happygun * Sleepy * Colscon * Forliewbs * Nosgarl * Shiki * Charlotte Linlin * Bluejam * Caribou * Coribou * Albion * Gyro * Sai * Cavendish * Bartolomeo * Ibusu * Hajrudin * Jack * Ideo * Leo * Orlumbus * Raccoon Inactive Pirate Captains Deceased * Gol D. Roger * Edward Newgate * John * Yorki * Fisher Tiger * Vander Decken * Roshio * Diez Barrels * Rocks D. Xebec Arrested * Arlong * Billy * Puppu * Devil Dias * Jean Bart * Demaro Black * Lip Doughty * Hody Jones * Vander Decken IX * Donquixote Doflamingo * Pinkbeard Renounced Title * Usopp * Kuro * Jango * Zeff * Wapol * Portgas D. Ace * Bellamy * Kibagaeru * Brook * Brownbeard * Chinjao * Pedro * Jinbe * Jarul * Jorul Non-Canon Pirate Captains Active * Ganzack * Bayan * Barbarossa * El Drago * Bear King * Yuta * Drayke * Simon * Banzai * Gasparde * Willy * Bigalo * Papa * Brief * Puzzle * Schneider * Kung-Fu Dugong * Byrnndi World * Mad Treasure * Long Long * One-Man * Pirate Ship Immortal * Lockpick * Cape Don Axe Inactive * Naguri * Rapanui Pasqua * Wetton Arrested * Gally * Largo * Artur Bacca Deceased * Woonan * Joke * Omatsuri * Bill Trivia * Supernova Eustass Kid has the epithet of "Captain". * In real life, captains of pirate crews were often elected to their posts by a ship's crew. Even if they owned the ship, if the captain fell out of favor with their crew, another could be elected without notice. Sometimes, inadequate captains were even murdered. Also, cases occur when a first mate would kill the captain to take over. References Site Navigation fr:Capitaine Pirate pt-br:Capitão zh:船長 pl:Kapitan Category:Lists Category:Occupations